SM64: The Secret of L is Real
Super Mario 64: The Secret of L is Real is a Machinima movie made by MegaMan765 based on the hit game Super Mario 64 . In the 12 minute movie, Mario tries to sole the famous "L is Real 2401" riddle in the Courtyard of Peach's Castle. Plot Luigi is sleeping when suddenly he hears someone screaming, "Luigi! Come quick! Hurry up!" Luigi wakes up and runs to the courtyard. He finds mario and asks him what's wrong, asking if Yoshi touched a Fuzzy and got dizzy. Mario says he did, but since it didn't happen in the castle, he doesn't care. He then tells Luigi to look at the statue on the fountain. Luigi reads the words on it: L is Real 2401. He then says, "Oh my God, Mario. Not you too." Luigi then explains that "L is Real 2401" is supposedly a riddle the gamemakers put in for the fans. He explains that if you figure it out, you can play as Luigi in Super Mario 64. Mario then says that they aren't playing SM64. Luigi tries to tell Mario that they are'' in SM64, Mario continues and says it can't be related to Luigi. He also says that if it could happen, people would just play a color-swapped Mario. Mario then says he has a solution. He says that maybe if he stands on the statue for 24 hours and 1 minute, explaining 2401, he'll figure it out. He just doesn't understand why the extra minute is there. Luigi says maybe it is so you can get an extra minute of sleep once you've realized you wasted 24 hours of your life. Mario tells him to shut up and shouts, "L is Real. It shall be revealed." Luigi then leaves, annoyed. 24 hours and 1 minute later, Luigi finds Mario outside the courtyard. Mario hides his face and seems wierd. He explains that he's been outside on the statue for all the hours. He turns around to reveal his eyes are bloodshot. He says it's a sign of accomplishment and says he found the next clue. Luigi says he needs sleep, but Mario refuses and says he's going to continue his search. Frustrated, Luigi punches and knocks out Mario. Mario then has a nightmare. In it, words saying, "L is Real" and a bunch of ''Left 4 Dead ''references pop out while Mario walks up the castle to the Endless Stairs, a dark set of stairs (that in the game lead to the final battle against Bowser). Mario walks up the Stairs and into total darkness. All of the sudden, the Weegee meme from ''Mario is Missing ''pops out and circles around Mario. Mario tries to run away but Weegee stops him in front of the L is Real statue. The dream fades and the final part of the dream happens: Toad says, "Hi Mario." Mario wakes up and screams. Luigi runs in and asks him if he's gone insane again. Mario then says he may actually be going insane. Luigi asks him if he's gonna end the episode early, to which Mario refuses. Luigi asks him if he was having a nightmare. Mario tells him about the dream, but Luigi only is surprised that he had a dream with Toad in it. Mario thinks he was trying to tell him something. He then concludes that the reason he is going insane is because of who he now knew was L: Weegee! He thinks Weegee is the source of L is Real 2401 and that he plans to conquer the world in the year 2401. Luigi believes him and agrees to help. They go upstairs to the entrance to the Endless Stairs. Luigi says Mario can go on ahead, and Mario says he's scared. Luigi agrees to that and watches Mario enter the Endless Stairs room. Mario reluctantly runs up and calls for Weegee. his dream and conclusion are proven true as Weegee appears out of the darkness. Mario challenges him, but Weegee transports them to the top of the castle. Weegee attacks him with the ''Awesome Face meme and the It's Over 9000!!! meme. Mario then runs away, running past Yoshi as well. He reaches a dead end and Weegee Falcon Kicks Mario off the castle. Luckily, he falls into the water. Weegee then sends the Mario head from ''Mario Teahces Typing 2 ''to attack him. Mario swims away and gets out of the water. Mario Head appears, saying something's in his eye. Weegee then appears out of his eye. Mario then fights back and attacks Mario Head, making him disappear. Mario is relieved until Weegee appears. Mario runs to the cannon to fight Weegee. He gets in the cannon and aims at Weegee. Mario fires himself and does a Falcon Punch, but misses Weegee and falls. Suddenly Luigi appears and says a friend of Weegees has been looking for him. Malleo, the Mario meme, appears and sees Weegee. Weegee comes to the ground and walks to Malleo. Malleo and Weegee then hug and fly into space, fading away from the Mushroom World forever. Mario then gets up and shouts, "WHAT THE HE** JUST HAPPENED?!" In a post-credits scene, Mario says that's the last they'll see of Weegee. Luigi the adds that'll hopefully be the last pop culture Internet references in these videos. Luigi then tells Mario he heard Mute City playing in the background earlier. He then asks Mario if he did a Falcon Punch. Mario says yes, and Luigi says, "Oh no." Captain Falcon then arrives. Characters Mario, the main protagonist who is determined to learn the L is Real 2401 riddle. He fights Weegee after solving the riddle. Luigi, the main deuteragonist who thinks the L is Real 2401 riddle is a waste of time. He is the one who makes Weegee leave the Mushroom World. Weegee, the main antagonist who made L is Real 2401 to foreshadow his plot to conquer the world in the year 2401. He leaves the Mushroom world when he reunites with Malleo. He is an internet meme that came from Mario is Missing. Malleo, Weegee's friend and an internet meme. Toad, Princess Peach's assistant who tried to tell Mario Weegee's plan. Trivia *L is Real 2401 is actually a foreshadowing of Paper Mario. It came out on February 4, 2001 or 2/4/01, explaining 2401. Luigi was in that game, so it makes sense.